


House of Goa'uld

by paranoidangel



Category: House of Anubis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: A Ficathon Walks Into a Bar, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidangel/pseuds/paranoidangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the school open day Sibuna are searching for a glove, but so are some shadowy Americans...</p>
            </blockquote>





	House of Goa'uld

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for House of Anubis series 2.
> 
> Beta by hhertzof.

Open day was the easiest school event to sneak out of. There were lots of parents looking around and the teachers were busy with them. Even Victor couldn't keep that close an eye on all of Sibuna. Which was just as well because although they'd celebrated stopping Victor from getting his hands on the Mask of Anubis only last week, Fabian then discovered there was a glove hidden around here somewhere. Nina should have been able to keep Fabian's nose out of a book for a few days, but if she was trying, she wasn't doing it well enough. Amber was going to have to speak to her about that later.

For now, though, they had to search for the glove, which of course had terrible powers, just like every Egyptian artefact. They really should have kept those things locked up somewhere. The only good thing was that Victor didn't know about its existence, as far as any of them could tell, although it didn't help them find it.

"Fabian." Amber struggled to keep up with him and seeing that, he smiled an apology and slowed down. When she'd dressed this morning she hadn't been expecting a trek across the school grounds. "Where are we going?"

"I thought it would be better if we split up. I really can't tell which location it's in." He looked apologetic about that, but it wasn't as if any of the rest of them were likely to work it out if Fabian couldn't.

"And you didn't want to go with Nina?" That was the part she really couldn't understand.

He shrugged. "Eddie wanted to speak to her about the Osirian thing."

"I suppose he has a lot to catch up on." Fabian didn't even seem a little bit jealous about it. She was jealous of him for that. But then she knew there was no way Patricia was ever going to be interested in Alfie. After all, he was Alfie.

When they reached Anubis House, Fabian opened the door gingerly, which turned out to be just as well because Mr Sweet was in there prying up the floorboards.

"What's he doing here?" Amber whispered, as they peered through the crack, Amber struggling to see around Fabian's shoulder. Of all people, the headmaster should be at the open day. And Victor was bound to blame one of them when he saw the mess. He always did.

Fabian just shook his head.

It became obvious a moment later when Mr Sweet said, "Aha!" He picked something golden up from under the floorboards. When he held it up Amber could see it was a glove, if you wanted a glove that only covered your fingertips and your palm. And was made out of gold.

"Well, we found the glove," Fabian whispered.

Mr Sweet looked round suddenly, distracted in the process of putting the glove on. "Who's there? Show yourselves."

Amber hastily closed the door, but that caught Mr Sweet's attention and he walked over and wrenched it open with his ungloved hand.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "You're supposed to be at the open day."

As Fabian began to stammer an excuse, Amber said, "So are you."

"Insolent child." Mr Sweet's eyes flashed, his voice deepened and he held his other hand up.

There was a flash of light and Amber screamed as pain writhed through her.

The next thing she knew Mr Sweet crackled with electricity and fell to the ground, unconscious.

Amber panted and tried to clutch all of her at once as she looked down at Mr Sweet, eyes wide.

"Are you all right?" Fabian's question was echoed by a voice she hadn't heard before, coming from the other end of the hall.

Amber looked up into blue eyes and a man who was a dish. She smiled dreamily at him.

"What just happened?" Fabian asked for both of them.

"Your headmaster is not who he appears to be, I'm afraid." The dish bent down to take the glove off Mr Sweet's unresisting hand. As he did so, Amber studied the big, black man beside him, holding an S shaped tube out like it was a gun. Was that a new style of taser?

"He founded the school and yet he has not aged in all that time," the big man said.

"He had a potion," Amber said off-handedly, but she had a feeling they might believe it. "Don't worry, he won't be making any more of it." Of all things, she was least worried about that.

"Really?" The dish was astonished.

"Events are not as we thought, Daniel Jackson."

"Well, he's definitely a Goa'uld now, I heard his voice." The dish - Daniel Jackson - turned to Fabian and Amber. "Did you see his eyes flash?"

Fabian nodded.

"It was creepy," Amber replied, shivering. "Normal eyes don't do that."

Fabian put a comforting arm around her.

"No, they don't." Daniel smiled at her. "It was, um, a drug he'd taken."

"Another one of Frobisher-Smythe's potions?" Amber whispered to Fabian, who just shrugged in response.

The two men exchanged glances. "You don't have to worry," Daniel said. "We'll get him cleaned up in time for the start of next term."

The big man reached down and picked Mr Sweet up, putting him over his shoulder as if he weighed nothing.

Amber's eyes widened upon seeing his muscles and she wondered if she could convince Alfie to go to the gym.

"But what just happened?" Fabian let go of her and darted forward after the two men. Amber was glad because she wanted to know too.

"Classified, I'm afraid." Daniel smiled at them. "But we'd really like to know about any other Egyptian artefacts you find around here." He pulled a business card out of his pocket which he attempted to hand to Fabian, but Amber reached out and grabbed it before he could get to it.

"You're from the Air Force?" she asked, reading the card.

"Like I said, classified."

Amber sighed and watched the two men go.

"You know, I don't think this has anything to do with Robert Frobisher-Smythe," Fabian said thoughtfully.

"I don't think he knew any Americans in the Air Force," Amber agreed. "But I really liked that glove. It was pretty."

Fabian gave her a look, but before he could say anything they were interrupted by the arrival of Patricia and Alfie.

"Look what I've got!" Alfie was grinning and holding up an identical glove.

Amber's eyes widened. "Oh, Alfie." She took the glove from him and then belatedly hugged him. "Maybe now he'll come back."

Alfie frowned. "Who?"

She knew if she told him, he'd be jealous and she hesitated, but Fabian answered for her.

"Someone who knows what's really going on here."

Trust Fabian to make her sound less self-centred. "And won't tell us anything," she added with a sigh. But whatever it was, Victor was definitely not getting his hands on this one. Not after what Mr Sweet did. And if he did find it, well, then she had the dish's number and she was sure he'd come if she called.


End file.
